1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a computer system, in particular to a computer system having a plurality of components which can be initialised.
2. Related Art
Despite advances in computer technology, the components of a computer system can have deficiencies which cause faults to develop over time. For example, many applications, such as those written in the language “C” contain memory leaks, wherein the application does not release memory after it has finished using it. Such faults can cause a component to hang or crash, thereby hindering the efficient operation of the system. It is know to cure or prevent a fault by initializing the faulty or potentially faulty component, for example by replacing at least some of the software from the component, by re-starting or re-booting the component, or by re-setting one or more control parameters of that component. However, the initialisation process will often disrupt the normal operation of the component, at least during the period in which initialisation is taking place. During this period, other components may be required to perform an additional number of tasks to compensate for the tasks that are not being performed by the disrupted component. Such a re-distribution of tasks may reduce the efficiency of the system as a whole.